Null (Brave New World)
Null, originally named Marc the Unworthy, and known as the Dark Disciple, is a Breton in Brave New World, who was formerly a slave to an anonymous bandit clan that operates in Haafingar's territory, before being taken in by Floyd Heart-Fire as a secret apprentice. Following his acceptance by the Thaumaturge, Floyd proceeded to embark on a quest to turn Marc into an fearsome living weapon and a master practitioner of the Dark Arts for reasons unknown. As his training progressed, the Dark Disciple began to easily surpass all who came before him; he was able to suppress his emotions while using them as powerful weapons through the usage and mastery of the Dark Arts. Biography Little is known of Marc's early life, except that he was taken and used as a slave by a mysterious syndicate group that operates withing the town of Farrun in High Rock and Haafingar. As a slave, Marc had no choice but to obey and work for more than a year until he tried to rebel against his oppressors. This act almost caused his death, as he was beaten to the point of being half-dead and was almost executed by decapitation. Before he could be executed however, a masked man mercilessly slew his captors and freed the other slaves. Marc however, was taken in by the masked man named Floyd and was restored to full condition using the same surgical methods that turned the latter into a fearsome being before beginning his year-long training and immersion to the Dark Arts. Personality Little is known of the past of Marc. Therefore, his personality before his transformation to the Dark Disciple is unknown. As the Dark Disciple, he was shown to be cold and taciturn, merciless, and devoid of emotions. Due to this, his powers grew in accordance to his current personality, much to Floyd's delight. Despite his formidable powers, where his true loyalty lies remains a mystery to all, even to that of his own master. Powers and Abilities After the completion of his training, and as his power grew as years went by, Null was exceptionally powerful in the ways of the Dark Arts, with the potential to become a being that can rival a god. Even Floyd Heart-Fire believed that Null's power could rival that of his own. Null's abilities developed to the point where he could destroy all who stood in his path. Due to his deep immersion to the Dark Arts, this also negated his aging process. His skills with the art of telekinesis and magical immunity were considerable, as he cleared out entire rooms and hallways with the power of the Dark Arts. He was even able to redirect natural disasters and missile projectiles thrown at him and back to the source. Through the use of telekinesis, he is able to hurl a hill and throw it at the sky to force it to crash at an unsuspecting area. In addition, Null was also able to use this ability for fine manipulation for various other tasks. As he was also immersed deeply into the Dark Arts, Null had the ability to turn his emotions into a deadly weapon. One example is the usage of a bolt of unknown energy so powerful that it can kill those who are unable to stand against it instantly. He was also able to channel his rage into his weapons, making him an incredibly dangerous individual not to be trifled with, even for someone with god-like powers. Due to the growing power of Null, one can surmise that he even surpassed his own former master. Trivia * Null bears a great resemblance to the Star Wars character: the Dark Apprentice. Both were trained as secret apprentices by their masters and immersed in the powers of darkness. Gallery NullCombatStance.png|Null in his dual-blade combat stance. Roleplays * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim: We Find Ourselves] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15554 Brave New World: Invasion I] Credits to mods used * Rough Leather Armor by atomec *The Eyes of Beauty by LogRaam Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Brave New World Category:Characters